


the warmth of your doorways

by Laylah



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Ambiguous Relationship, M/M, Possibly Bad Choices, Post-What Makes the Sky Blue III: 000 (Granblue Fantasy), Size Difference, stress relief sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:27:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27178549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laylah/pseuds/Laylah
Summary: He shuts the door to his cabin and throws the latch. Vyrn knows he wants some time to himself and anyone else with a problem can leave it out in the corridor for a while. He scrubs his face with his hands. "Are you there?"Belial steps out of a shadow that wasn't anywhere near deep enough for a person to hide in. "Just like that? Nothing to set the mood?"
Relationships: Belial/Gran (Granblue Fantasy)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 72
Collections: Shipoween 2020 - The Halloween Ship Exchange!





	the warmth of your doorways

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shadowsapiens](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowsapiens/gifts).



It has been _such_ a day, even by the standards of the Grandcypher and her crew, and Gran is absolutely done with it. They took on a request in the morning that seemed pretty normal, tracking down a lost cat, but finding the cat meant fighting the monsters that had it treed, and the place where they fought the monsters looked like an empty field but actually had been planted recently, so the farmer got mad about them trampling things and they had to take a trip to the next town for more seed and then help replant the ruined area.... 

Anyway, the cat's fine, but Gran is tired. Nothing is ever easy on this trip and sometimes it seems like they'll never get where they're going at all, and.... He shuts the door to his cabin and throws the latch. Vyrn knows he wants some time to himself and anyone else with a problem can leave it out in the corridor for a while. He scrubs his face with his hands. "Are you there?"

Belial steps out of a shadow that wasn't anywhere near deep enough for a person to hide in. "Just like that? Nothing to set the mood?" 

Gran's still not sure how real this is. First it was just dreams, and then Belial's voice in his ear when he was alone and needy, and then eventually the primal himself, or a convincing imitation of him, showing up in response to the most halfassed summoning anyone has ever done. Probably Gran should talk to somebody about it. Best case scenario he's being haunted by something weird. Worst case scenario one of the biggest threats to the sky realm is back.

But he's so tired of being responsible, and that's one thing Belial never asks of him. "I guess I'm just happy to see you."

Belial laughs. "It's nice to be wanted." He swaggers closer and tips Gran's chin up for a kiss. No surprise, his kisses feel great, deep and hungry and not exactly overpowering—not right at first, anyway—but demanding enough attention that everything else fades into the background. When Gran puts his hands on Belial's waist, his fingertips brush bare skin above the waistband of those stupidly showy leather pants. It feels so warm. He always feels so warm.

He threads a hand into Gran's hair and tips his head further back, like he wants to make it obvious how much bigger he is, and Gran would be annoyed with that except that part of him really, really likes it. "Looming and dangerous" is kind of hot, which is another thing he's not going to talk to anybody about.

Gran makes a hungry sound, pressing in closer, chasing more of that hotness. Belial nips at his tongue and Gran shivers all over, the little hint of danger that makes his heart beat faster and his dick twitch. They're not trying to hurt each other, not anymore, but he knows what Belial's capable of.

He bares his throat and Belial takes the invitation, kissing and biting his way down to Gran's shoulder, the one left bare by the drape of Gran's monk robes. "Bold style choice," he says, fingertips trailing along the edge of the fabric. "These look good on you."

"But they'd look better on the floor?" Gran suggests.

"Let's find out," Belial purrs. He always looks so delighted when Gran teases back, and it gives Gran a little thrill of triumph to see it—like he caught Belial off guard by being into it instead of intimidated.

The moment of surprise doesn't last long, though, and then Belial's strong, clever hands are stripping him out of his clothes. He doesn't hurry, exactly, but he moves fast like he knows exactly what he's doing, like the way Eugen cleans his guns. Gran's robes hit the floor in seconds and he wraps his arms around Belial's neck to arch up into him. The rough textures of his clothes feel good against bare skin. The way Belial's hands move, roaming hungrily over Gran's skin, following contours—

"Feels like you might need to play a little harder than usual," Belial says as he backs Gran toward the bed. 

"Go for it," Gran says. Belial pushes him down, pins him on his back and gives him another bruising kiss. The hard weight on top of him makes his heart beat faster and it's perfect, when all he wants is to think less about everything but this.

"That’s my favorite thing about you, Singularity," Belial says. He nips at Gran's throat, his collarbone, moving slowly downward. "How fearless you are."

Gran arches his back, his breath hitching as Belial's teeth graze a nipple. "W-wouldn't have thought you'd pick something like that."

"It's certainly not your only stimulating quality." One of his hands curls around Gran's cock and squeezes, and Gran moans. His hands always feel so _big_ , everywhere but especially there, where it's so obvious how much more his hand just completely envelops than Gran's own.

" _Please_ ," Gran says when he looks down and finds Belial just watching his face. "Come on, more." He doesn't even mind begging a little, not really. It seems to really get Belial hot, and he likes being able to get that reaction.

Especially when it means Belial pushes his legs apart enough to settle between them, leans down, and licks at his cock like he's delicious. Gran reaches down, trying for a grip on his hair as Belial licks him teasingly. When he gets it, Belial lets himself be tugged into position with a laugh, his mouth slick and hot as he takes Gran's cock effortlessly. It's like he has no gag reflex at all, and he's showing off and that's fine because it's pretty much exactly what Gran needs right now.

Gran sinks into it, finding a rhythm and rocking deep into Belial's welcoming mouth. All the tension he's been carrying around lately melts, turning into the much nicer kind of tension in his stomach and thighs as he gets close—and then he feels something nudge between the cheeks of his ass and flinches back.

When he looks down, Belial is looking up at him, more confident than Gran can ever imagine looking with a mouthful of cock. That's gotta be his fingers there, covered in something oily, and he keeps touching Gran like that, just... stroking his asshole.

 _You might need to play a little harder than usual_. They've been headed toward this since he first let Belial touch him, haven't they? And he was nervous about it the first time he had Belial's cock in his mouth, but he likes it now. This'll be fine. "Okay," he breathes.

Belial hums his approval and the only reason Gran doesn't come right that second is that he pushes a finger in, too, and that's distractingly weird. He does it in this slow push-pull that keeps going deeper, and Gran's not sure yet whether he likes it but he really wants Belial's mouth to stay right where it is. He could get used to this, probably. It doesn't hurt, and the idea of having Belial's dick in him like that makes his own twitch.

"Mmmn," Belial says, tongue flicking at the head of Gran's cock before he takes it deep again, and the next time he pushes in it feels like he's touching the base of it from inside. Gran has to clap a hand over his mouth to muffle the sound he makes, and then grab for the pillow when he does it again. The weirdness is definitely good now, and the blowjob has been good the whole time, and all the delicious tension from before is flooding back in a hurry—just another few desperate breaths he's trembling right on the edge and then coming, arching off the bed and shooting into Belial's mouth.

When he slumps back against the mattress, Belial goes still for a second. Gran can feel him swallow—probably he waited until he figured Gran would be paying attention, that seems like his style—and then he lifts his head, giving Gran's cock one last lick before looking up at him and smiling. 

"Such a quick learner, Singularity." He hasn't pulled out. He does ease off the really overwhelming spot, at least.

"And you're not done yet, are you?" Gran asks.

"We'd both be sorry if it was over so soon," Belial purrs. He pushes another finger in and works them in there shallowly, massaging Gran's rim like he wants the muscle to relax. Which makes sense, if he's planning to try to get his cock in there. The idea makes Gran's cock twitch even though he just got off and he wonders just a little bit, like he does every time, if this is really what he wants or if it's just that Belial is too good at charming everyone.

But even if it's all Belial's idea, it does feel good, and that's what he wanted, wasn't it? So it doesn't matter too much. He tries rocking his hips, moving to meet the next stroke, and that makes it easier.

"There you go," Belial says. He reaches down with his free hand to get his pants open and his cock out, and Gran's heart speeds up. He does want this. And he's going to get it. "I love that look on your face. Like you see a challenge and you just want to swallow it whole."

He's a shameless flatterer but it does make Gran feel pretty adventurous. "Come on, then. I'll take your 'challenge.'" 

Another delighted laugh as Belial slips his fingers free. "Take it as far as you can get it, I'm sure." When he leans forward, his body covering Gran's, his cock nudges against Gran's hole and it feels _so_ big. "Breathe, Singularity," Belial murmurs in his ear. "All you have to do is not fight me."

"You'd like that, wouldn't you?" Gran retorts as Belial gets an arm under his thigh and pushes it up and out, exposing him more. But snarking back distracts him from the moment when Belial's hips start to roll forward and then there's pressure, stretching him open, much wider, and the thick head breaches his rim and he makes an embarrassing little sound like he just got the wind knocked out of him.

Belial moans, low and needy and is it weird to say a moan sounds sincere? Because this one does. He keeps pushing, sliding deeper, and Gran wraps his arms around Belial's shoulders to hold on. It's just so _much_ , and he's still kind of tender from the first time, but he doesn't want to stop. The shifting pressure inside him is weird but the weirdness is exciting, in a way. He's getting away with something.

After a few strokes he starts trying to lift his hips to meet Belial's strokes instead of just letting Belial happen to him. He gets kissed for it, wet and hot, Belial's tongue in his mouth and hand on his nape, and this is why he keeps wanting Belial to come back despite everything: the times when he can just _feel_ , his whole body humming and warm. He's hard again, less urgent than the first time but still hungry for it, moaning softly when his cock brushes Belial's stomach in mid thrust.

Belial pulls out, and Gran makes a sharp little sound of dismay before he can help himself. "What was that?"

"Why are you stopping?" Gran asks, unable to keep the pout from his voice.

"Oh, I'm not stopping," Belial assures him. He grabs Gran by one ankle and rolls him over, so easily, a casual reminder of just how strong primal beasts are. "I'm making it better. Get up on your knees."

"Better for who?" Gran says, because something about the sound of _on your knees_ still puts his hackles up, even if he's doing it.

"Hasn't this always been an exercise in mutual satisfaction?" Belial's hands spread the cheeks of Gran's ass and Gran wants to squirm just from the feeling of being looked at, but then Belial's cock fills him up again in one long stroke and he wants to squirm back onto it instead.

"Mmn," he agrees, planting his elbows wide to take his weight and pushing into the next thrust. It goes deeper at this angle, makes him feel even more full. He hides his face in his pillow, moaning, panting as Belial picks up speed. He's fucking up against the same sensitive spot he was stroking with his fingers earlier and it's just as much of a tease as it was then.

Gran reaches down to take hold of his cock, and before he can get there Belial bats his hand away. "Relax, Singularity. Your first time, you should just let yourself be taken care of."

"Then—" before he gets through _take care of me already_ , Belial's hand wraps around him, big and hot and overwhelming. Instead of actually jerking him off it feels like Belial is just fucking him into his hand, each thrust driving Gran's hips forward and into his grip.

"Feels so good," Belial croons. "This tight little hole's going to make me come. Are you close too? Going to shoot off when you feel me blow a load inside you?"

Gran swears, shuddering, not sure he's going to even wait that long. He's close, teetering right on the edge, so close—Belial's cock throbs, shifting deep inside him—and Gran is coming, heat flooding over his skin, his ass trying to clench down but held open so wide, his whole body shaking as it goes on for what feels like forever.

By the time he's finally done, Belial has gone still inside him. Or maybe it's Belial going still that let him finally stop coming. He's not sure. He takes a deep breath and huffs it out in a sigh. There's a gross wet spot on the sheets under him and he really doesn't want to just collapse in it.

Belial gets an arm around his waist and tips them both to the side, avoiding the mess and getting them into snuggle territory without pulling out. Somehow that feels completely unsurprising. Comfortable, though. Relaxing.

Gran lies there on his side, just basking in the moment, with Belial curled against his back, drawing meaningless patterns on his hip. The air is warm and damp. Every muscle in Gran's body feels like it's liquefied. Part of him wants to leave well enough alone. But:

"Why do you keep doing these things for me?" he mumbles. They were enemies before. It was a big deal. They didn't even get to resolve things in Etemenanki, not really.

Belial's fingers stop, then change direction, circling the other way. "I told you before, didn’t I? It’s nice to be wanted. You want so much, Singularity."

"Mmm." That's not much of an answer. And Gran could ask other things, probably starting with _Are you real_ , but he decides not to. It's... good, the thing they have right now. He doesn't want to make it weird. 

He falls asleep with Belial's breath warm against his nape. For once, nothing bothers him in his dreams.


End file.
